


深秋

by MALDITE



Category: Song of time
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALDITE/pseuds/MALDITE
Summary: 警告：CP为辛迟（辛·欧德文/叶迟）本文是ABO设定，Alpha辛·欧德文，Omega叶迟有原创角色亲代设定都是私设严重ooc





	深秋

玉凌六岁进宫面圣那年才第一次见着辛·欧德文和叶迟，那日皇帝私下里传唤他过去，是亲自指定了近侍给他，当时一同在场的就是辛与叶迟了。玉凌知道当今天子是自己母亲最亲密的兄弟，他知道这位陛下是宠爱他，才会操劳这些事。照理他的近侍应是由公主府的主人、母亲玉娥安排的，他倒也知道她为此事而烦心，这一辈适合当近卫的同龄人太少，却又不能继续拖下去，一年年的，孩子也就长大了。他想也许是母亲和陛下讲了那些忧虑，这九五之尊才会如此重视。

他那时候并不清楚在那的为何是辛·欧德文，皇子公主有好些个，能和他一样有此殊荣的偏偏是辛。皇帝多年未婚，却对他已故皇兄的遗子宠爱有加，视如己出。玉凌从不细想个中缘由，当年他对辛没后来这么多意见，他只看到黑发黑眼的辛走进屋，对他笑笑，叫了声“皇兄”。

玉凌的近侍大他两岁，是禁卫统领的亲传弟子，名叫渊，懂礼数，又开朗爱笑，不知为何玉凌初次见面就对他喜欢不起来。给辛的就是叶迟了，玉凌当时好奇看他，这个孩子却仿佛无知无觉，盯着地板的纹理看，神情淡漠，像在发呆。就连皇帝提起他的时候，叶迟也只是向着辛的方向低了低头，眼神都没从地板上拔起来，一句“叶迟见过殿下”也说得干干涩涩，与其说他老成，不如说是拘谨。皇帝身边挎剑的近侍和辛讲，叶迟生性寡言，望小殿下别太介意。

辛笑道“无妨”，多看了眼叶迟。渊把师弟往辛那边暗暗推了推，随后站到了玉凌身边，不近不远的，没给玉凌嫌弃他粘太近的机会。

后来玉凌从渊那问到了些叶迟的事，那个男孩是最近觉醒了神力，被家里人送来的。他严格来讲并非当今侍卫长的弟子，师父收下他也多是教导服侍皇子的礼仪，相中他来做侍卫的。这位师弟的神力稀有的很，虽然他并非天选者，觉醒的力量倒是万中无一，资质又相当不错，当然师父最满意的，还是他听话吧。

后来玉凌知道了更多那人的背景，叶迟是那个叶家的人，叶氏他略有耳闻，算个军人世家，对楻可谓忠心耿耿，出了些良将。叶迟是家中他那辈里最年长的一个，催生出的神力这样独特，要把这个孩子献给皇室，他们显然十分乐意。皇子近侍是个九死一生的职位，宫里没人说破，但也不是秘密，当下还活着的近侍只有陛下身边那位，而自己母亲玉娥公主的近卫，据说十数年前就已殒命了。叶家将长子送来后便不闻不问，显然是将人彻底交给了皇室。

玉凌丝毫不可怜他，即使是死了，作为近侍多半也会有追封，越上枝头即使当不了凤凰，也不再是麻雀，岂不很划算？而渊只是附和他，尽职尽责，毫不忤逆。

玉凌盯着这个渊的笑脸，指着房门，说你给我出去待着。

 

后来玉凌在学府里见到了他们两个，辛急匆匆地走过去，只来得及跟玉凌打了个招呼，叶迟亦步亦趋地追着，连个眼神都没给玉凌，木着张脸，看得人来气。那天玉凌发了一顿脾气，可让渊一阵好劝，出奇的是第二次遇见时，叶迟倒停下来低头问安了。玉凌本来念着上次的仇，还想摆谱，看他这样倒是满足了虚荣心，挥挥手让人过去了。后来玉凌一想，肯定是渊这个师兄私底下提点过，便又给侍卫摆了一周的脸色看。

辛到了学龄后他们在学府见面的机会不少，几次来往玉凌就有点心情微妙地原谅了叶迟，这个和他皇弟同岁的男孩简直是沉默寡言的具象化，他并非不理玉凌（其实多少会理会的），而是谁都不搭理。玉凌带着辛去抓蝴蝶，拿着网兜冲进花田，扭头看见叶迟抿着嘴盯着辛的背影，旁边的师兄说了一长串，他却一个字音都没施舍。玉凌就觉得心理平衡了。

他和辛一起玩的多，慢慢的自然就感觉出哪里不对劲，话少的人是有，少成叶迟这样的可不多见。他大多数时候只跟着辛，一言不发，甚至不太和人对视，他要么是看着下方，要么两侧的什么地方，就是不看人的脸，一副对任何人任何事都毫无兴趣的样子。玉凌是哪次离得近了才发现他眼睛是墨绿色，反着魔能灯的暖光，却依旧像两颗玻璃珠子，一点暖色都染不上。等他想起来自己是个活着的东西，看向他的主子的时候，那双眼里才会浮现点人类的情绪来，让玉凌相信底下确实有个灵魂。当时他们还那么小，谁都说不上个所以然呢，玉凌只觉着叶迟有点吓人，而渊绞尽脑汁，能给出的结论也只有“他好像天生就这样”。辛和叶迟相处好像还挺自在，玉凌无法恭维，一段时间里都不想和这个让他联想太多（并吓到自己）的人有什么来往，然而他想找辛玩，终归还是得见叶迟的。

TBC


End file.
